


Murder Kittens

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Cats and Murder Kittens [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is another casualty to the spread of the transformation. Maul would very much like to turn said casualty into a bloody mass of fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can. Because Palpatine’s a bastard. Because I am far too entertained by the idea of a red-and-black Siamese being chased by a kitten who gives no fucks about revealing the connection between them.

Obi-Wan thinks this is one of the worst ideas in the history of bad ideas. He hadn't like Palpatine before this whole mess began, and confronted with a sleek red cat with nearly black feet and tail and ears, he likes him even less. The rim of gold on the blue eyes doesn't help.

He arches his back, hissing, and backing away while Rex and Cody come up, and ends up bumping into Qui-Gon, who hasn't moved. Well, not much. He's let up Maul, who is... also hissing?

Obi-Wan watches as the little black-and-red cat's tail fluffs up along with its fur, Maul stalking forward on his toes, glaring at the cat that Mace had said was Chancellor Palpatine. Or, well, ex-Chancellor, since there's no way to know if or when they'll ever turn back.

_I think he knows him._ Qui-Gon is watching, resting his head on his paws as Maul, tail lashing, stalks Palpatine, who is currently trying his best to hide behind Mace's robes.

"What is that?" Mas Amedda is glaring disdainfully at Maul. "I didn't think any of your Jedi that were... afflicted like this were marked so."

"That is a cat Jinn brought up from one of his expeditions into the city." Mace grimaces, trying to get out from between the two cats. "Master Yoda informs us his name is Maul, though we have been unable to determine more than that."

Nothing more that anyone was going to inform those who did not need to know. Obi-Wan is fairly certain there has to be some sort of connection for this damnable curse or disease or whatever it is to spread over. And he suspects that anyone it spreads to has to be some manner of Force-user, since the only ones who have been changed who aren't were the clones with him and Anakin and Ahsoka when they set off the trap.

Mas Amedda yelps, and Obi-Wan returns his attention to the present to see Palpatine determinedly climbing the Chagrian's robes, while Maul gives chase. Neither seems to be particularly careful about where their claws are going. While Obi-Wan is watching, Maul gathers himself, and leaps higher, landing with claws out on Palpatine's hindquarters.

Palpatine snarls and hisses, twisting to bat at Maul with claws unsheathed, but it doesn't do much to dislodge the smaller cat. It does, though, cause Mas Amedda to yelp again, and shout for Mace to get the cats off him.

_Should we stop him?_ Obi-Wan curls up next to Qui-Gon, folding his feet under him as he watches Mace levitate Palpatine and Maul away from Mas Amedda and each other, if with some difficulty.

_Not yet._ Qui-Gon licks a paw, cleaning his ear.

As soon as they're back on the floor, Maul races for Palpatine, who hisses angrily, swiping at Maul again. It doesn't stop Maul, even though Obi-Wan is certain Palpatine has torn one of Maul's ears. The smaller cat dives in, clawing at Palpatine, though that seems to be a feint for him to bite as close to Palpatine's throat as possible.

"Stop them! Before that little beast kills the Chancellor!" Mas Amedda isn't even trying to get close, and Obi-Wan shifts, sprawling out on his side.

Qui-Gon yawns, stretching, before he pads over to the ongoing fight, resting one large paw on Palpatine while picking Maul up by the scruff of the neck. It takes a moment to separate them, and Obi-Wan trots over with Rex and Cody on his heels.

_Watch the Chancellor._ Qui-Gon carries Maul, who is steadily hissing still, toward the one bedroom, where they have a collection of toys and scratching posts, because there are some things which apparently come built in to their feline forms.

Obi-Wan sits down, watching Palpatine with caution, while the others - the clones, all but Rex marked in 212th yellow - create a circle around them both. Watching as well, and taking their cues from Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr 1 April 2016.


End file.
